The present disclosure is related to articulated mower decks. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to mowers with articulated deck sections which pivot between raised transport and a lowered use position and latch into chosen position.
Use of mower decks which employ rotary cutter blades is known in the art. Rotary cutter blades are driven such that the blades turn in a horizontal plane parallel to the surface of the ground to clip grass and other vegetation which grows from the ground. Mower decks which employ a single rotary cutter blade may be driven by a power transmitter powered by a prime mover, such as a tractor for example. The prime mover moves the mower deck over the ground and may provide power to the mower deck through the power transmitter. In some cases, the mower deck is independently powered.
The power transmitter may be a rotating shaft that engages a gearbox which rotates a central mower blade. The mower deck may include additional sections having additional mower blades outboard of the central mower. The outboard blades may be driven by rotating shafts which extend from the gearbox. In some cases, the outboard mower decks pivot relative to the central mower deck to a stowed position to narrow the width of the mower deck for transport. In some cases, articulated mower decks which pivot are powered by belts and pulleys which transmit power from a central pulley to the outboard decks, the belt turning a pulley on the outboard deck. Folding of the outboard mower decks may be accomplished by an actuator or in some cases may be accomplished by a user lifting the mower deck into the raised position.
When outboard mower decks pivot relative to a central mower deck, the outboard mower deck may be urged into a raised position during operation of the mower deck if the outboard portion encounters some discontinuity in the surface of the ground. If an outboard mower deck is powered by a belt and pulley system, movement of the outboard deck toward a raised position may cause the belts to disengage the pulleys of the outboard mower decks. This presents a potential for damage to the belts as the drive pulley will continue to act on the belt, thereby damaging the belt. In addition, during transport of the mower deck at a transport speed, the raised mower decks must be retained in position to prevent the deck from unexpectedly falling from the raised position. For example, outboard decks may be secured by cables or chains during transport.